


Even 21 år

by Frieda Echte (Plommesill)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon, Den store kjærligheten, Depression, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plommesill/pseuds/Frieda%20Echte
Summary: Min reise inn i skam-fic-verdenen begynte i fjor sommer en gang, med det som var førsteutkastet av denne lille historien. Jeg var så utrolig usikker på om det var noe som det gikk an å lese, så jeg kastet meg frempå og sendte teksten til en person som jeg ikke kjente i det hele tatt, jeg hadde aldri snakket med henne engang. Jeg bare hadde på følelsen at hun kanskje kom til å være ærlig med meg. Takk Evakyaki <3 Dette var begynnelsen på alt jeg noensinne kommer til å skrive. Det var begynnelsen på mini-skrivekollektivet også, på en måte, den lille kroken på internett hvor Evakyaki, Pagnilagni og jeg er ficskrivere, langt borte fra VU's skiftende klima. Dere <3Nå er det Evens bursdag, alt ligger til rette for at det skal være episk og minneverdig. Men hva om det ikke blir helt sånn? Det var utgangspunktet mitt, håper dere liker denne versjonen av en 21 årsdag.Som alltid veldig glad og takknemlig for alle som støtter meg og gir meg tilbakemeldinger på det jeg skriver. Jeg tror egentlig dere vet det, det er kommentarene fra dere som gjør at det er er så fint å skrive.





	Even 21 år

  1. februar 2018



**19:59 EVEN**

21 år. På den tolvte dagen i den andre måneden. 21. 12. 2. Så mye symmetri i tallene, det burde føles episk. Annerledes, i hvert fall. Det burde føles som om det betyr noe.

Og så har det ikke egentlig vært en god dag, likevel. Selv om jeg har prøvd, selv om jeg gjerne ville fått det til, for Isak. Det har ikke vært en god uke. Det er for mange tanker som sloss om plassen, de haker seg i hverandre, drar hverandre ned, vokser til en floke. Prøver å dra meg under, vekk fra meg selv. Filtrer seg i hverandre helt til det er for kompakt, for tungt å dra fra hverandre lengre. Det er da jeg ikke klarer å bære dem lengre, når det kommer til det punktet. Den floken blir for tung, for total, den eier meg, suger alt det andre til seg, alt det som ellers kunne vært en motvekt. Suger det til seg og ødelegger det. Ødelegger det også, drar det inn og floker det til, etterlater meg uten initiativ og glede, en utakknemlig drittsekk som ikke klarer å sette pris på noe. Fatter ikke at Isak holder ut med meg. Når jeg faen ikke klarer å skjerpe meg og holde dritten min samlet på min egen 21 årsdag engang.

 

_Ikke så bra. Dårlig. Det er en dårlig periode._

Jeg har hørt ham på telefonen, til mamma, til Jonas, til Magnus tidligere i dag, da han sa at vi ikke kom. Jeg er en dårlig periode, uberegnelig, jeg møter ikke opp for å skåle med vennene våre på min egen 21 årsdag. Selv om det er jeg som har mast om det, selv om det er jeg som har skaffet den fancy musserende vinen, cremant de bourgogne, nesten som champagne, fra 1997, symmetri igjen. Det bare betyr ingenting akkurat nå, føles bare som enda et krav jeg ikke klarer å møte.

Jeg hører nøkkelen i døren, den skraper i låsen, eller er det i brystet mitt det skraper mest? Det er Isak som kommer hjem igjen, han har ikke vært borte i to timer engang. Jeg skuffer ham, jeg vet at han måtte forklare for de andre, unnskylde at jeg ikke kom, men jeg er ikke noe å ha med seg akkurat nå. Det ville også vært en skuffelse, han ville måtte unnskyldt for meg da også, om jeg hadde vært der. Jeg ville ikke sett det på ham, jeg har aldri sett skuffelse i blikket hans, men jeg regner med det må være der, i ham. Jeg tror at han ville ha tenkt det, at jeg burde blitt hjemme, holdt meg for meg selv. Jeg ville i alle fall ha følt at det var det han tenkte.

Jeg hører Isak ta av seg jakken, han henger den på knaggrekken ved døren, går inn på kjøkkenet. Høres ut som om han stopper ved kjøkkenbenken, jeg tipper han fisker mobilen ut av lommen, sjekker displayet. Jeg har ikke meldt ham, jeg har prøvd å la ham få fri fra meg, håper at han klarer å la være å tenke på meg når han ikke er her. Vet at jeg trekker ham ned, jeg er blyloddet mot foten hans, håper han vet at han selv har nøkkelen til kjettingen, om han blir lei, om han ikke orker meg mer. Isak slenger mobilen fra seg på kjøkkenbenken, jeg hører hvordan den sklir noen centimeter, tipper den stopper mot den tepakken jeg ikke ryddet på plass før i dag. Pukka Love. Gave fra Isak. Isak, ass. Det skraper i brystet igjen, jeg merker at jeg smiler, smiler på tvers av alt det grå jeg egentlig tenker på. Grå tanker fordi jeg ikke klarer å slippe dem, ikke helt.

Han stopper et par sekunder før han åpner døren, jeg hører det og jeg skjønner det. Jeg stålsetter meg også, har bare ingen dør å gjøre det bak. Jeg lengter etter å se Isak nå, lengter etter å kjenne ham ved siden av meg, skulle bare ønske jeg kunne gi ham noe tilbake, noe mer enn det jeg har akkurat nå. Skulle ønske at det ikke føltes som om jeg drar all gleden ut av ham, at det ikke var sånn at jeg prøver å erstatte noe av mitt eget tunge grå med alt det jeg elsker i ham.

“Hei,” Isak smiler fra døren, det er det deilige smilet, han får groper i kinnene, smilet sprer seg i hele ansiktet hans. Han krysser gulvet, slenger seg ned ved siden av meg i sengen, kysser meg fort på munnen. “Bursdagsbabe.” Han kysser meg igjen, det er så mykt, forsiktig, varsomt, det kribler og kiler helt ut i tærne mine. Det som nettopp skrapte så skarpt i brystet har sprengt i millioner av bittesmå fnugg, de svever i meg, drysser over det grå. Det er en begynnelse, det er noe.  

“Hvordan har du det?” Han ser på meg med det grønne, mørke blikket sitt mens han spør, ser meg rett inn i øynene og jeg vet at han tåler svaret uansett hva det er. Men jeg vet ikke helt hva svaret er, hva som er riktig. Bedre, er kanskje det som stemmer best. Akkurat nå går det bedre. Isaks blikk vandrer til laptopen min, jeg ser at han lurer på hvorfor jeg ikke har castet til tv’en, antar at han tenker at det er fordi jeg ikke orket, ikke hadde overskuddet. Jeg vet ikke selv. Det ble bare sånn.

Han strekker seg, smiler, fingertuppene stryker meg over kinnet. De kiler, kiler frem et lite smil til ham. Jeg svarer ikke på spørsmålet hans, stiller mitt eget i stedet, nesten litt overrasket over at jeg faktisk vil vite svaret. “Bra kveld? Du ble ikke lenge?” sier jeg, kjenner at det var urettferdig å insistere på at han skulle gå selv om jeg ikke orket, jeg vet at han heller ville blitt her. At han heller ville vært sammen med meg i dag, selv om jeg er verdens dårligste selskap. Isak smiler bare, jeg ser så mye i det smilet, selv på tvers av alt det andre som ikke stemmer i meg.

«Hadde vært bedre om du hadde blitt med.» Isak aker seg tett inntil meg, stryker meg over brystet og overarmen, lett, langsomt. Det får tårer til å vokse i øynene mine, det er noe galt med pusten min, den henger i halsen. Jeg må svelge før jeg klarer å svare.

«Vet ikke, Isak, det hadde ikke funket i dag. For mye... greier, ass.» Smilet mitt når ikke helt øynene, jeg merker det selv, men jeg vil så gjerne presentere det som noe lettere og mindre enn det er. Vil ikke at Isak skal føle den samme tomme fortvilelsen som jeg har følt.

Jeg vet at Isak skulle ønske at det ikke var sånn. At han skulle ønske at jeg ikke tenkte sånn, at jeg kunne tro på at det er greit å være meg, at jeg holder. Men han vet at jeg er sånn. På en merkelig måte omfavner han det, får meg til å tro at det også er greit, at jeg kan være som jeg er og det er bra nok. Nå stryker han meg over pannen, legger tilbake en hårlokk som har falt frem. Jeg lukker øynene når han bøyer seg mot meg og gnir nesen sin mot min, stryker forsiktig min egen nese tilbake mot ham. Kjenner pusten hans mot kinnet mitt når han mykt sier «De andre savna deg også.»

Vi ligger tett sammen i sengen, bryst mot bryst, stryker hverandre lett i ansiktet, håret. Det er burde være umulig å ligge sånn uten å kysse, uten å la hendene stryke under klærne, uten å klemme seg mot hverandre, det føles som et nederlag at jeg må leite etter lysten til å føle Isak nærmere mot meg. Jeg merker at han er nølende i bevegelsene, at han er usikker på om jeg heller vil se film, eller om jeg bare trenger å sove. Han kysser meg mykt, litt prøvende. Jeg lar hånden stryke nedover ryggen hans, finner veien under t-skjorten, fingrene kjærtegner lett den bare huden, han er så myk og varm mot fingertuppene mine. Det er ikke like mange gnister som vanlig, men det er noe som spraker til inne i meg. Jeg har Isak tett inntil meg og jeg føler noe annet enn alt det grå som ellers fortrenger alt. Heldigvis. Det er noe der, noe som Isak setter i gang, noe som får meg til å føle at det er et gult lys et sted inne i det grå.

Isak legger hånden sin om kinnet mitt, holder meg. «Tenker du nå?» spør han stille. Jeg nikker, hva skal jeg skjule, Isak vet uansett alt, han må det, ellers kan han ikke holde meg ut. “Det går bra. Even. Det går bra.” Isak hvisker det i små kyss mot kjeven min, mot haken min. Jeg trekker pusten, det er nesten som om pusten bestemmer over meg nå, den fyller meg, slipper ut litt av anspentheten. Jeg flytter meg enda tettere mot Isak, lukker de få millimetrene som var mellom kroppene våre. Bare gjentar ordene hans, fordi det hjelper, det hjelper å høre dem med min egen stemme også. «Det går bra. Det går bra.»

Isak trykker meg mot seg, kysser meg igjen, fremdeles mykt, bare kos. Jeg er sliten av tenkingen, sliten av å være denne mislykkede, håpløse idioten, sliten av å ikke føle noe annet enn alt det som trekker meg under. Jeg kysser tilbake, legger lett tyngde i bevegelsene, det rykker til i meg, det er noe som løsner. Isak merker det, det er som om han tar sjansen, lener seg på underarmen, ser ned på meg. Det smilet, jeg trenger det.

«Keen på å ikke tenke på noe en stund?» Den ledige hånden hans beveger seg i små sirkler på magen min. Det kribler gjennom meg, det sprer seg fra Isaks lette fingertupper, får meg til å trekke ham mot meg. Jeg er lettet over den vidunderlige, kriblende, forsiktige lysten, glad for at jeg ikke er så nummen lengre. «Alltid keen på deg,» mumler jeg mot halsen hans og vi vet vel at det ikke stemmer helt, ikke i det siste, men den lille løgnen er hvit og skimrende akkurat nå.

 

* * *

**21:21 ISAK**

Jeg er forsiktig, varsom i bevegelsene. Even ligger under meg, øynene hans er lukket, kroppen er spent. Han flytter seg i takt med mine bølgende bevegelser, stemmer seg mot meg, lar seg synke bakover i madrassen. Hendene mine er i Evens hår, stryker nedover kinnet, halsen. Jeg kysser ham, hardt og mykt samtidig, nyter ilingen jeg kjenner når Evens tunge besvarer kysset like grådig, like følsomt. En hånd på Evens kinn og kjeve, holder ham, munnen og tungen kysser siden av halsen hans, den andre armen tar av for litt av vekten av kroppen min. Vi beveger oss, roterende, bølgende, hud mot hud. Evens lår og legger omslutter meg, jeg kjenner presset av musklene hans, vi jobber i samme rytme, han trekker meg tettere mot seg, slipper opp og gir meg rom til å løfte meg bakover. Evens hender er på ryggen min, holder om de to halvdelene av baken min, lette bevegelser i nakken min, jeg kjenner fingrene i håret, de støtter meg, stryker meg, kjærtegner meg. Evens lyder er vakre, de føles som små kyss i hodet mitt, han stønner mykt, klynker, pusten er rask, abrupt. Jeg kysser ham igjen, bruker hele kroppsspenningen min til å trykke meg tett mot ham, snuser inn lukten hans, kjenner alle de opphissende centimetrene av Evens myke, varme, svette hud, det harde, varme presset mot magen.

«Mannen i mitt liv.» Ordene trommer i tankene mine. «Dette er mannen i mitt liv.» Dette øyeblikket er mer enn et knull, det er mer enn den sitrende følelsen som vokser i kroppen. Evens lukkede øyne, lydene hans, rytmen vår, den skarpe følelsen av at dette, akkurat nå, dette er resten av livet vårt. Gode dager, dårlige dager, føkkings fantastiske øyeblikk - det er livet vårt.

«Even?» Jeg hvisker navnet hans stille, like ved øret hans. Even åpner øynene, store svarte pupiller, blikket er sløret, han puster fort gjennom lett adskilte lepper. Jeg ser ham i øynene, puster selv kjapt, opphisset, overveldet av det jeg føler. Jeg slikker meg på leppen, trekker pusten. «Jeg elsker deg. Even, jeg elsker deg.»

 

* * *

**22:52 EVEN**

Det er for varmt å ligge tett sammen, hud mot hud. Likevel vil jeg nærmere, tettere. Jeg trykker meg mot Isak, han er svett, deilig. Jeg legger hodet mitt på Isaks bryst, armen hans er sterk rundt meg. Han stryker meg, kiler litt, men bevegelsene er trege, langsomme. Pusten er regelmessig, rolig, det høres ut som han snart sovner. Vi sier ingenting.

«Han har meg. Han har meg. Isak har meg.» ordene går som et mantra i hodet mitt, de skaper en rolig takt for pusten min, ett hjerteslag for hver trio av ord. Jeg trenger dem ikke akkurat nå. Jeg kjenner i hver fiber av meg at jeg ikke er alene, jeg er en del av to, oss to. Isak og jeg. Isak og Even. Men de tre ordene bor i tankene mine, de går i sløyfe hver gang alle de andre ordene og tankene prøver å ta kontrollen. Isaks hjerte dunker, dunker i takt med ordene mine. «Han har meg. Isak har meg.»

«Oss to.» Sa jeg det høyt? Jeg gnurer siden av ansiktet mot Isaks brystkasse, fingrene stryker lett over huden. Naken, varm, svett.

«Det banker for deg, bby. Hjertet mitt.» Jeg skvetter litt, Isak sover ikke, stemmen hans bryter inn i ordene mine. «Sorry for graden av cheesyness, liksom.» Han ler litt, lar en finger følge buen av pannen min, fortsetter ut til nesetippen. Jeg løfter hodet, bøyer meg opp mot Isak, ser på ham. Han smiler.

Jeg må flåse litt, bare fordi jeg tror Isak forventer det. Egentlig vil jeg bare smelte inn i brystkassen hans og krype inn i hjertet, det som banker for meg.

«Banker det for meg? Isak, du er romantisk!»

«Romantisk? Jeg? Den var ny da! Romantiske Valtersen.» Isak kysser meg, det er ømt, det er mykt, det får meg til å kjenne små sommerfugler i brystet. Mange, ikke en hel sverm ennå, men flere enn det burde være plass til. Isak smiler, han sukker og himler med øynene. «Ja, så er jeg vel kanskje litt romantisk, da. Det er din feil, da.»

Isak aker seg ned så vi ligger ansikt mot ansikt, jeg kjenner hånden hans på min hånd, han fletter fingrene sine inn i mine. Vi ligger tett, eskimonusser, ser på hverandre. Sier ingenting.

«Du er alt for god for meg.» Isak bryter stillheten. Han slår blikket ned etter at ordene er sagt.

Jeg tror jeg burde si noe, men finner ikke ordene, det er som om grunnlaget for alle tankene mine er forsvunnet. Jeg vil det ikke, men jeg får ikke stoppet det, tankene mine drysser gjennom meg, skyter tilbake i hodet mitt som brekninger fra magen. For god for Isak? Når jeg tviler på om jeg gjør rett mot ham. Når jeg sårer og skraper og stikker Isak, selv om jeg ikke vil. Hver gang tankene ikke spiller på lag med meg. Jeg trenger Isak, og det på en måte som Isak ikke kan trenge meg på. «Isak har meg. Han har meg. Han har meg.» En loop, igjen og igjen, hjertet slutter å rase, tankene legger seg.

«For god for deg? Jeg? Herregud Isak, har du hørt om oxymoron?» Jeg må prøve å flire det bort, vil kysse ham, gjøre noe fysisk for å fleipe vekk det absurde som Isak nettopp sa. Men han ruller seg over på ryggen, ser opp i taket mens han rolig snakker videre, som om han har forberedt det, som om dette må sies akkurat nå.

«Du har forandra meg. Du er det beste i livet mitt. Alt ville bare vært fake. Uten deg. Eller, du har fått meg til å ville forandre meg. Livet mitt er bedre med deg i det.»

Han ser på meg nå, blikket er blygt, ser han flau ut? Han smiler litt, men ikke fleipete, det er alvor i ordene hans. Jeg hører bare «forandre», kjenner at det stikker, jeg vil også gjerne forandret meg for Isaks skyld, vært en bedre versjon av meg selv. Stabil. Frisk. Glad.

«Jeg er ikke god nok for deg, Isak. Men jeg klarer ikke å forandre meg.» Ordene bare kommer, sa jeg det høyt igjen? Det er alt det grå drittet som veller frem og vrir Isaks fine ord om til å handle om min egen utilstrekkelighet. Skyver ham bort når han nettopp har stilt seg som nærest.

Isaks armer lukker seg tett rundt meg, han trekker meg inntil brystet sitt.

«Du er dust, vet du det?» Isaks stemme er lav, full av kjærlighet, han forstår.

Jeg sier ingenting, slipper bare frem et lite og lavt fnys. Det er et svar. Jeg vet det. Isak vet det. Enda en bekreftelse av at de ordene er ekte, solid, viktig. «Isak har meg. Han har meg.»

«Even. Du skal ikke forandre deg. Du skal bare være sånn som du er. Min dust.»

Jeg vet ikke om jeg gråter, men Isak kysser meg i ansiktet, på kinnene, på munnen. Kysset smaker salt, er det tårer på leppene hans? Han holder meg, det er hardt, tett, godt. Tankene er rolige, men jeg kjenner små smell i brystet. Det er ikke sommerfuglvinger, de er større, kraftigere. Tusen flaggermus som slår med de taggete vingene sine. Lykkelig. Trygg. God nok. Isak sin.

Vi ligger tett, omslynget, stryker hverandre, sovner nesten. Jeg vil aldri slippe dette favntaket, denne klemmen skal aldri slutte, ikke i natt, ikke i morgen, ikke om hundre år.

«Isak, jeg elsker deg, jeg elsker deg, jeg elsker deg.» Jeg håper jeg sa det høyt.

Isak snøvler tilbake, han sover snart «Du er ikke bare dust, da. Kjæresten min. Bursdagsbabe.»

**Author's Note:**

> Min reise inn i skam-fic-verdenen begynte i fjor sommer en gang, med det som var førsteutkastet av denne lille historien. Jeg var så utrolig usikker på om det var noe som det gikk an å lese, så jeg kastet meg frempå og sendte teksten til en person som jeg ikke kjente i det hele tatt, jeg hadde aldri snakket med henne engang. Jeg bare hadde på følelsen at hun kanskje kom til å være ærlig med meg. Takk Evakyaki <3 Dette var begynnelsen på alt jeg noensinne kommer til å skrive. Det var begynnelsen på mini-skrivekollektivet også, på en måte, den lille kroken på internett hvor Evakyaki, Pagnilagni og jeg er ficskrivere, langt borte fra VU's skiftende klima. Dere <3
> 
> Nå er det Evens bursdag, alt ligger til rette for at det skal være episk og minneverdig. Men hva om det ikke blir helt sånn? Det var utgangspunktet mitt, håper dere liker denne versjonen av en 21 årsdag.
> 
> Som alltid veldig glad og takknemlig for alle som støtter meg og gir meg tilbakemeldinger på det jeg skriver. Jeg tror egentlig dere vet det, det er kommentarene fra dere som gjør at det er er så fint å skrive.


End file.
